The sick and the unaware
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Marth is unexpectedly sick one afternoon, and Roy grows deep with concern. Too bad he’s not sure how to fix a simple headache…MarthxRoy


Marth is unexpectedly sick one afternoon, and Roy grows deep with concern. Too bad he's not sure how to fix a simple headache…MarthxRoy

Hey all, just a lil somethin since I was feeling in a cutesy mood. Nothing too special, but enjoy anyway

....

Roy walked down the lonely corridor, glancing at the open doors and seeing who was in their room to talk to. As he kept going, most rooms seemed vacant. He sighed, being utterly bored. Usually he would be sparring with his companion, Marth, but he hadn't seen the blue haired swordsman all morning. Deep inside, Roy worried a little.

Not that the worrying meant he cared about his friend that deeply, but even then he didn't really know where they stood with each other. The former Prince would often confuse him with riddles and poems, leaving the red head to mull over them, and with no luck to solve any of them.

His thoughts had caused him to stop outside his room, in which he shared with Marth. He decided it was probably best to go for an afternoon nap, but walked right into the door. He shook his head a few times, noticing it was indeed, closed. _Odd…_ he thought to himself. _Coulda sworn I left this open when I came out._

He opened it and peeked his head in, and noticed one of the beds was occupied. A mop of blue hair was peeking out from the end of the covers. Roy smiled slightly, and allowed himself in the room. He closed the door behind him, and approached the occupied bed.

He leant over the body, seeing the soft face of his friend sleeping with a bit of strain on his face. Marth shifted slightly, grabbing the collar of Roy's tunic and pulling him down onto the bed beside him. Roy looked at the ceiling in shock, now lying next to someone who wasn't even aware of what they were doing. Roy felt slender arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him in close. He didn't dare move as Marth leant his head on the red head's shoulder, and nuzzled in gently.

"Ugh, Marth?" Roy enquired quietly. One sapphire eye opened slowly, and seemed to smile at him.

"What's wrong Roy?" He asked quietly.

"Ummm…you…you're hugging me…"

Marth looked at his arms, and instead of letting go, he only held him tighter. "And is it wrong to do so?"

"Well, yeah…but I guess if it makes you feel better…"

Marth smiled, before screwing his face up again. He put his head back on the pillow and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, shifting to his side to face his friend.

"Oh, it's just a silly little headache. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Roy asked in a smaller voice.

"I don't think there's really much you can do…" Marth replied, shifting his lips close to his neck, and his hand up to the younger male's chest. "Unless you wish to stay with me?"

Roy felt his face heating up, feeling the warmth from Marth's breath on his cold skin. He pulled his head away to look at his friend's face. He looked like he was in so much pain, and Roy didn't know what to do. Without blinking an eye, he placed a light peck upon the prince's forehead, before placing a hand upon his bare shoulder. Marth was taken aback by the gesture, but smiled and planted a kiss on Roy's cheek.

"M..Marth!" Roy gasped. "What are you d…"

He was abruptly cut off as a pair of plump lips caught his in mid sentence. At first he was in complete shock, but relaxed and closed his eyes as he pressed into the kiss. Roy opened his mouth to let out a small squeak, but instead found a foreign tongue entering in to play with his own. He let out a small moan in the embrace, feeling the older male smile. After a few more moments of their little game, Marth pulled away and opened his eyes slowly. Sapphire eyes met ocean coloured ones, and Roy went pink.

"What…what WAS that just now?" He said finally, breathing deeply. Marth gave a small wink and smiled before nuzzling into his friend's neck.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is my headache is gone." He concluded before closing his eyes and resting his blue hair upon the freckled shoulder.


End file.
